


Moral Dealings

by KyeAbove



Series: 2016 Flavour [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen Z Kuroba Kaito, Police, Role Reversal, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Officer "Snake" Himura Ryūji has been chasing Kaitou KID for most of his police career, never knowing much about the shadowy thief. Then he ended up arresting KID's son Kaito, and things got a lot more complicated from there.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Nakamori Aoko, Hakuba Saguru & Nakamori Ginzou, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Snake | Jackal (Magic Kaito)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: 2016 Flavour [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886773
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is more a morals swap then a direct swap of characters. I just thought writing Snake this way would be amusing although he is still a bastard.

Ryūji considered himself a self-serving sort of man. He didn’t ask for much, just that his fellow officers listened, and that they worked well together when it came to cases. That was all until he was assigned the Kaitou KID case, and this had gone to hell. 

Now he was just lucky when he didn't go home covered in glitter. Or some other substance that seemed to linger on his body after countless months and countless showers. 

Ryūji was tired of this cat and mouse game where all the info he had on the mouse was that he always stole the cheese. Nothing that Kaitou KID stole ever turned up again. Kaitou KID himself was a ghost, only appearing in a silent cloth of white and never being seen again until the next heist. Sometimes they wondered if KID was even just one person, or even alive. 

He was beginning lately to feel like he and his officers were the mice in the game of cat and mouse. KID taunted them through his actions and his riddles and left all their efforts in the dust. 

Ryūji would have put himself in early retirement if he hadn’t heard all the jeers towards him for not being able to face up against a ghost, and his pride would be hurt further if he quit early into the game. He was beginning to regret his decision to stay. 

Slamming his never ending pile of paperwork down on his desk, he leaned back in his chair with a depressed groan. They had until tomorrow to set up a trap for KID at the heist and they hadn't even cracked the damn riddle. They knew the location but not the thing being stolen. They couldn’t protect what they didn’t know was in danger. 

Still, when things got tough, Ryūji always reminded himself that at least he chased only thieves and ghosts. Some of his fellow officers told him during a party that they were after an apparent child with a murderous streak, and it was giving everyone in that division a headache.

Shadowy thieves making gems disappear into nothing? Serial killer children? Sometimes Ryūji wondered what the world had come to. 

Fed up with the riddle, he called out to their illusionist consultant, who was playing with thread as he pondered his own copy of the riddle, creating webs of clear annoyance. “Goldberg! Have you got any further with this damn riddle?” The blond man looked up at Ryūji, very tired in the face. 

“I believe it may just be pure nonsense. The possible pun it puts forward makes no sense in any language I know.” Gunter suggested a valid point, without realizing it, that Ryūji hadn’t considered before. Maybe the entire riddle was nonsense. Or they were looking at in a way that would have made sense, and they needed no sense. 

Then it struck Ryūji. “The Touch Diamond is one of the diamonds being shown tomorrow, is it not? And in English, touch is a _sense._ He’s planning to leave us with _no sense.”_

Gunter looked at him, shocked, but a smile crossed his face. It was all obvious now. “Yes, that seems to fit.” 

Feeling so much relief, Ryūji started to figure out a mental plan that he could hope would finally be the one to catch KID, but he knew the chances were low. But at least they now knew his target.  
  
“We’ll get the team ready in the morning. For now I need either a coffee or some sleep.” Ryūji lowered his chair back to the ground, and Gunter stepped away from his own desk. 

“Sleep will be nice, but for now I will brew us coffee.”  
  
“Keep mine black.”  
  
Gunter turned, and gave Ryūji a look. “I said I’d brew us coffee. You can serve yourself.”

Ryūji grumbled but nodded. He collected up the paperwork, and the heist note, and grabbed new sheets of paper from his desk drawer. The heist was tomorrow, but there was still much more paperwork today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just going to be a story about dumbasses being dumbasses and Snake suffering and Spider watching on amused. And there will be a few swaps of my criminal OCs from other AUs to round out Snake's stressful life, although canon characters still pop up more. For the maybe one or maybe even two people who ship Elias/Snake from the brief hints of it in the Black Birds AU, this is your story.

They had their location, their gem, and now their trap set up. There was now only waiting for the heist to begin.

It was turning out to be a longer wait than he thought. KID was late. The crowd was looking as confused as Ryūji felt, and that frustration was mirrored in Gunter, who was scanning the crowd like a spider looking for food upon its web. He then pointed harshly. “Himura. That boy right there. He’s looking at a different roof.”    
  
Ryūji followed Gunter’s finger, and laid eyes on a lanky and awkward looking blond teenager. His hair made him stand out alone, and Ryūji knew the only reason he hadn’t spotted him first was because he was singularly focused on KID’s lack of appearance to his own heist. And it was true. While most of the interested crowd was watching the building they had the spotlights trained on, the blond boy was watching a building shrouded in darkness, occasionally looking down at his phone in a worried fashion.    
  
“Goldberg. Go talk to our blond kid there. He is either KID, or knows of his position. I just know it.” Gunter rolled his eyes at the order, but walked off in the other blond’s position. Before Gunter could get any closer, the boy’s eyes, heterochromatic brown and blue and certainly a clue to add to the files as soon as they got to the station, darted away from the roof and to something in the distance and he turned and ran off into the crowd. “Go after him!” Ryūji demanded, and Goldberg sniffled at the very thought of the effort, and instead of running, leisurely followed in the same direction, disappearing soon as well. 

Ryūji would fire the man if he had the authority. 

After another five minutes of waiting, there was still no KID, and no return of Gunter with the suspicious boy, when Ryūji felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking down, and he really did have to look down, there was a person who could have chosen any other time to ruin his night, but chose now.

“What do you want?” Snake growled, prying the man’s fingers from his sleeve. The man stood at presenting attention, and grinned wide.

"My name is Elias Chamberlain. I'm an officer from Scotland Yard, on a personal case. Would you have a moment to talk, Himura-san?" Elias asked, and from the glint in Elias's eyes, Ryūji spotted trouble. 

From the man's short stature and while stocky build, relatively un-police like body, Ryūji highly doubted that Scotland Yard was missing an officer. Instead this was some delusional enthusiast that was better suited to chase after whatever bird he had a metal button of pinned to his jacket. A falcon or something similar, Ryūji offhandedly guessed in his mind. 

"Nope. Now screw off. I have a thief to catch. If he ever shows up." Ryūji stomped off annoyed, but Elias dashed after him, waving his arm to try and get Ryūji’s attention. 

"I do too. A thief named-" Ryūji cut him off without a second thought.

"Unless it's KID, I don't care." 

"He hangs around KID a lot! He's my little br-"

Ryūji turned back around and cut Elias off again with a glare and more words. "I don't care about your little thief. I care about my bastard." 

Elias grunted, then hissed. "I'm a bastard. Care about me."

"I don't even know you." 

"I can change that. How about dinner at 6pm tomorrow night?"

Ryūji glared down, shocked, at the bold, short man. "...what the fuck are you moving that fast for."

"Bastard stuff. Although you do that better than even me, being a cop and all.”    
  
Ryūji smirked. “So you’re not a cop then.”    
  
“I’m a stage actor.” Elias responded, if that made up for anything about him. “And a hobbyist nature photographer.” Elias held up a camera that Ryūji hadn’t noticed before, and snapped a photo. “I have to say the scenery is great this time of night. See you at 6pm tomorrow night for the date. I’ll find you.” 

Ryūji angrily tried to grab for the bastard man, but Elias was gone before Ryūji could blink, disappearing so easily as well into the crowd. Ryūji yelled out in frustration. This had ruined his night and nothing could make this worse-

_ “LADIES AND GENTLEMAN~!” _

Except for KID finally showing up an hour late, and actually greeting the crowd. Ryūji could feel a headache coming on. 


End file.
